


The Rules Of Gondor Regarding Hobbits And Their Compatriots As Commissioned By King Ellessar

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Aragorn commissions new laws in Gondor during the hobbits' stay, here are the rules and the reasons whyBy LowFlyingOctopus
Kudos: 19





	1. No matter how many times he begs, pleads, threatens and bribes you Pippin is not to be given any form of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting two new chapters every week, as always my posting day will be Tuesday  
> Many thanks to my wonderful sis for beta-ing!  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin gets a sugar high, Gandalf is not amused and nobody is paying attention to the fact that Frodo only just woke up  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

Pippin was bored, Merry was still recovering, Sam and Frodo had not yet woken up and everyone else was busy preparing for Strider's coronation.  
He sighed, stood up and stretched, deciding to walk around the extensive palace gardens. As Pippin wandered round he heard laughing voices on the other side of a bush, as he reached the other side he found five children, all chattering amongst themselves like jackdaws. "It's one of the halflings!" Cried one of the children.

"Hobbits, if you please," answered Pippin, "I'm Peregrine Took, at your service." He took a bow with a flourish, making the youngest children giggle.  
"Would you like one of our sweets, Mr Took?" Asked the smallest, a tiny girl looking little more than three, she held out one of the sticky red sweets that the children were all munching on.  
"Yes please!" Replied Pippin, "and you can call me Pippin, if you like."  
The children grinned and gave him a sweet, before skipping away merrily.  
Pippin smiled and turned back to the palace, "Mabye Sam and Frodo have woken up," he wondered.

*** 

Frodo groaned and opened his eyes, "I'm alive!" He thought wonderingly, before glancing towards a bed nearby "And so is Sam!"  
Merry slept in a bed nearby, however another bed was empty, Frodo could see neither curls nor feet of Pippin. "I wonder where he is," pondered Frodo. Suddenly the door burst open, "Here he is!" Thought Frodo, as he turned to greet his cousin.

"Hullo Pipp-."  
" Oh hello cousin I'm glad you're awake," babbled Pippin, "you have us all a fright you know, what with the Orcs and the Ring and Gollum, but you're alright now which really is wonderful!"  
Then the door burst open again and a red-faced Aragorn came bursting into the room. "Have you seen Pippin?" He questioned. "Only someone has raided the kitchens and the larder and the backup larder and I though if it was anyone it'd be - oh there you are Pippin!" He cried. "I've been looking for you everywh-"   
CLANG! Pippin threw a jug at him, which hit him in the centre of the forehead directly, "It's rude to interrupt you know Strider," Pippin admonished, "as I was saying Frodo, you know I- "  
"What fool gave that imbecile Took sugar?" Thundered Gandalf, charging into the room. 

"Oh no!" Moaned Frodo, "Can I get no peace? What did Pippin do?" "Do? DO?!! What did he not do? He bounced on the bed, ripped up my Very Important Letters and he used up the last of my leaf!" Said Gandalf crossly. At that moment Aragorn raised his head from where it rested on the ground, his fingers rested on a swollen bruise on his forehead and he was covered in water from the jug, "Pippin, from this day forward you are banned from eating sugar in Gondor," He groaned, "in any form."


	2. Chapter two: Hobbits are not allowed to sing drinking songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbits get drunk, Aragorn hates drinking songs and Legolas is a Very Put Out Prince  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thanks to my sister for beta-ing!  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

"A toast!" Cried the barman, "To hobbits!"  
A cheer went up among the men in the tavern, "TO HOBBITS!"  
"ANd VeRy gOod Ale," gurgled a tipsy Pippin. Everyone laughed, "A song!" They called, "Sing us a song!"  
"We'd love to, of course," answered Frodo, swaying dizzily to his feet.  
Then he began: "There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn; beneath the old grey hill! And there they brew such a fearsome brown that the man in the moon himself came down one night to drink his fill." He sang, then Merry and Pippin together sang the second verse, and Sam sang the third. All of the hobbits sang together on the fourth.

"Encore! Encore!" The men all cheered when they'd finished. But just as the hobbits were about to begin their next song a man appeared from behind them. "It's the king!" Gasped a serving maid, almost dropping her tray in shock.  
"Strider!" Cheered the hobbits, "you arrived just in time!"  
"It appears I did," smiled Aragorn. "Come on Mr. Strider," urged Sam, "let us buy you a drink."  
"Not tonight, thank you Sam," Aragorn answered, "it's time for us to leave, I'm afraid."  
"LEAVE?!" Protested Merry, "But we're only on our third round of drinks!" 

"Which is a perfectly respectable amount for still-recovering hobbits," said Aragorn decisively, "it has only been a month since the Battle of the Black Gate as you well know."  
"Oh aLriGht StriDer," sighed Pippin, as the hobbits (sending rebellious glances at Aragorn the whole while) headed back to the citadel amongst calls of "Farewell and goodnight!" From the folk at the tavern. 

*** 

THUNK! A loud crash sounded, loud singing, cheering and stamping was coming from the hobbits' room, shaking Aragorn awake.  
He moaned, "it's only just gone midnight!" Another thump echoed.  
Aragorn groaned and dragged himself out of bed and walked from his room into the corridor, only to bump into Legolas. Aragorn stifled a laugh, the elven prince had serious bed hair. "What's so funny?" Glared Legolas, raising an eyebrow in a 'say it if you dare' sort of way.  
"Nothing," answered Aragorn innocently, hiding his smirk. Legolas snorted in disbelief then asked, "did the hobbits wake you up too?"  
"Who else?" Answered Aragorn, adding "I've no idea how Gimli is sleeping through all this." Dwarven snores could be heard from the room next to Legolas's.  
Legolas smiled, "Gimli could probably sleep through a thunderstorm," he joked. 

Another crash and a cheer shook the corridor, Aragorn and Legolas turned towards the hobbits' room. "Let's get this over with,' sighed Aragorn. "So we can sleep," agreed Legolas, yawning.  
They entered the hobbits room cautiously and they stood amazed at the havoc and mess! Cups were spilled, plates were smashed, there were even footprints on the ceiling, Aragorn realized in confusion.  
And in the middle of it all were four laughing and singing (and very, very drunk) hobbits. "Look!" They called, "it's Strider!"  
They waved at him and Aragorn waved back, slowly, still in shock. "And jolly old Legolas too!" Cried out Merry, swinging tipsily on top of a chair.  
Legolas took a step forward in indignation, but slipped on spilt ale and landed flat on his back, where he stayed on the floor, unmoving. "Are you alright, Legolas?" Asked Aragorn, "it's not like an elf to trip."  
"Shut up Estel," replied the Very Put Out prince.

"What shall we do?" Asked Aragorn desperately, glancing at the mess and cheering hobbits as the singing grew louder and louder.  
Legolas's eyes lit up, "I know!" He cried, as he leapt to his feet, then he bounded from the room. "How is he so energetic at two in the morning?" Pondered Aragorn. 

The hobbits began singing again, their ruckus seemed almost loud enough to collapse the palace, "This citadel has survived trolls, orcs and goblins," said Aragorn, "now it is to be destroyed by drunk hobbits! If I never hear a drinking song again it will be too soon."

Soon Legolas was back, with a tray and four drinks balanced on top of it. "What are you doing to fool?!!" Cried Aragorn in alarm, "we don't want them even more drunk!"  
"Fool yourself," retorted Legolas, placing the tray in from of the hobbits, "you'll see in a minute."  
Soon all four hobbits were alseep. "A sleeping drought," said Aragorn, "very clever."  
Legolas shot him a smug look, "Told you."

They carried the hobbits to their beds, two minutes later the king and eleven prince were also asleep, collapsed on two of the chairs.

***

The next morning the servants brought the hobbits their breakfast as normal, only to find their king and Legolas collapsed in two chairs, surrounded by chaos and destruction.  
Chairs were upturned, plates were smashed and blankets and cushions were scattered everywhere, there was also an incredible amount of roasted mushrooms in random places (including the wardrobe).  
The hobbits (who would surely have massive hangovers later) were still sleeping. 

The servants, after gaping for a while, made a hasty retreat; just as they closed the door they heard king Ellessar say "Drinking songs are now (and forever) banned," before he fell back asleep again.  
The servants could be heard sniggering all the way back to the kitchens.


	3. Hobbits are not permitted to cook in the palace kitchens (or anywhere else in Gondor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbits bake a cake  
> By LowFlyingOctopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have the fourth chapter up today as well, possibly this afternoon.  
> This hasn't been beta-ed so if there's any mistakes they will be fixed later on.  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

Frodo sighed. Since last night's...Chaos, Aragorn had ordered that the hobbits remained in the castle until he declared them 'completely' recovered; which Frodo knew was unlikely to be until just before it was time to go back to the Shire. "Humph, can't we have any fun?" He grumbled.

Frodo wouldn't mind so much staying in the castle - it was very beautiful - if he could only think of something to do.  
"I know!" Cried Frodo suddenly. "What is it?" Yawned Merry. He'd only just woken up. Pippin glanced up from polishing his armour - a job he took very seriously - and looked expectantly at Frodo.

"Baking!" Frodo cried, "we could bake a cake!"  
"Cake!" Shouted Pippin delightedly, "what a wonderful idea cousin!"  
"We could give it to Aragorn as an apology, like," said Sam.  
"To say sorry for yesterday," added Frodo, "good idea Sam."

They hurried to the royal kitchens, the cook quickly gave permission saying "if you need anything be sure to ask!" Before she left the hobbits heard her say "the ringbearers in my kitchen, who'd o' thought it?!"

"Right," said Frodo, "flour first!" Pippin scurried over heaving a large bag of flour, so much did it weigh that large amounts fell onto the floor; Pippin sneezed, before pouring half the bag into the large mixing bowl.  
"Isn't that a bit much?" Asked Sam doubtfully.  
"Of course not!" Exclaimed Merry, "it's going to be the biggest cake in Gondor!" Sam still looked concerned.

"Eggs next!" Called Frodo, looking up from the recipe book.  
Merry hurried to get the eggs and ran back with them, but just as he reached the others he slipped on the flour-covered floor and the eggs smashed all on his head before dripping to the ground.  
"Never mind," called Frodo, "we'll clean that up later, and you too Merry! Quick, get some more!"

Merry scrambled to his feet, coated in flour and egg. A cloud of flour came off him as he did, so the other hobbits were covered as well; he ran to get more.  
The fresh eggs were successfully (and without mishap) cracked into the bowl.  
"Now butter!" Cried Pippin, peering over Frodo's shoulder.  
"Pippin! That's my job!" Frodo admonished, "here, you can mix."

Pippin mixed vigorously, whilst Frodo read instructions and Merry and Sam found the required ingredients, as he stirred the cake mix splashed everywhere, on the hobbits, on the chairs, on the walls; everywhere was covered.  
"Now to bake!" Frodo announced, "light the fire would you Sam? Thank you!"  
They placed the cake into the kitchen's largest furnace (for there were many) and waited.

"Is it done yet?" Asked Pippin for the umpteenth time.  
"No, not yet," answered Sam, "it'll be all soggy of you get it out now, it's so big."  
"Is it burning? I can smell burning," said Merry worriedly.  
"That's just crumbs fallen into the fire," Sam reassured him.

Frodo sighed, "I suppose we should clean up this mess, shouldn't we?" He said and he got the wash bowls out.  
Sam got the soap and Merry the towel, Pippin was in charge of watching the cake and Frodo rinsed the soapy bowls and utensils.

As they cleaned the hobbits sang the bath song, "Sing hey! for the bath at close of day that washes the weary mud away! A loon is he that will not sing: O! Water Hot is a noble thing!

O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain, and the brook that leaps from hill to plain; but better than rain or rippling streams is Water Hot that smokes and steams.

O! Water cold we may pour at need down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed; but better is Beer if drink we lack, and Water Hot poured down the back.

O! Water is fair that leaps on high in a fountain white beneath the sky; but never did fountain sound so sweet as splashing Hot Water with my feet!"  
They sang and water went everywhere, so now the floor was wet, covered in egg and soap and flour.  
Walls were splashed and caused spatters of cake mix to mingle and run down the walls, as if in a race.

The hobbits were no better, covered in slimy cake mix and water, egg yolk and flour and soap.  
Then they could smell something sharp, the smell of something burning.  
"Don't you love the smell of a good wood fire?" Said Merry contentedly.

"That's not a wood fire! It's a cake fire!" Shouted Pippin suddenly.  
"You were supposed to watch it!" Shouted Merry in alarm.  
"Well I was," answered Pippin, " but there was a really nice butterfly just outside the window and-"  
"Oh never mind that Pip!" Called Frodo, "hurry! The cake!"  
They hurried to douse the fire and rescue the cake from the flames.

"Well, we could cut off the burnt bits," said Pippin.  
"We could make a trifle with it," agreed Merry.  
"We could just decorate it and hope no one notices," suggested Frodo.

"Or you could get out of my kitchen!"  
The hobbits jumped and whipped round, just in the doorway was the cook and Aragorn just behind her.  
Both of them did not look impressed.

The hobbits hurried to their feet, "We have to err, discuss something with Faramir," Said Pippin and Merry.  
"I have to um, draw Mr Frodo a bath," said Sam, hurrying out after the other two.  
Frodo looked at the cake, then at Aragorn who raised an eyebrow, "Wait for me Sam!" he shouted.

Aragorn sighed and pulled a sliver of parchment from his pocket.  
"What's that?" Asked the cook.  
"A list of things the hobbits are not allowed to do in Gondor," Aragorn replied, "it gets longer every day."


	4. Do not take Hobbits herb gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn takes the hobbits herb-gathering, war is announced and Legolas is amused.  
> By LowFlyingOctopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again hasn't been beta-ed so if there's any mistakes they will be fixed later on.  
> -LowFlyingOctopus

After the trouble with the cake Aragorn had decided that bored hobbits were just as bad as drunk hobbits, so he took them herb-gathering with him.

He sighed, bringing the hobbits brought it's own problems: "Is this useful?" Questioned Pippin, for the hundredth time.  
"No," replied Aragorn, "it is yew, which is poisonous."  
Pippin has an incredible skill of finding every poisonous plant, tree, berry or flower in the entire forest, but no healing herbs. "We'd better keep him away from assasins, they'll be lining up to hire him!" Aragorn mused.

"Aha!" Cried Frodo victoriously, "athelas!"  
"That's feverfew," corrected Aragorn, "it is better for coughs."  
Frodo sighed and placed the feverfew in the basket with the yarrow, tansy and comfrey they had already found; "what else do we need?" He asked.  
"Just coltsfoot, Water-cress, borage and cleavers," answered Aragorn.

The hobbits all groaned with the exception of Sam, who cried out, "stickyweed!"  
Aragorn looked at the plant Sam had pointed out; "there must be a different name for it in the shire, it is known to me as cleavers." 

"That's on the list!" Cheered Merry. "So it is, three more to go!" Said Frodo.  
Pippin picked the cleavers, "it's sticky!"  
"That's why it's called stickyweed," replied Sam, bemused.  
Pippin grinned, rolling it into a sticky ball he threw it at Merry, "heads up!"  
"OI, careful cousin!" Merry huffed, " or I shall be forced to take revenge!"

"Try then!" Pippin challenged and Merry smiled, rolling up his own ball he tossed it towards Pippin who dodged, the ball soared in the air and hit Frodo instead.  
"Watch it!" He called to his cousins, but he joined in as well and soon Sam joined too, so that all the hobbits were tossing stickyweed everywhere.

Merry was hit by a particularly large one and toppled backwards, knocking the herb basket over and spilling leaves, petals, roots and flowers everywhere.  
"Careful!" Called Aragorn, who before now had been watching with an amused expression, now jumped up and started regathering the scattered plants, Sam helped him.

Frodo smiled impishly, sneaking up behind the ranger he tossed a stickyweed ball right onto his head.  
Aragorn sighed, rolling up his own ball to twice the size of Frodo's he tossed it right back at him. "Circumstances demanded revenge," he said nonchalantly.

"This is outrageous!" Cried Pippin, "revenge is imminent!" And all the hobbits threw stickyweed balls at Aragorn, who could barely move for laughing; except to throw an occasional stickyweed ball at an offender. 

*** 

Many hours later Aragorn stood up, "we need to head back now," he said.  
"We don't want to miss dinner!" Agreed Pippin.  
As they all looked at the scattered herbs and plants around them a cough sounded in the trees, they looked up and saw Legolas sitting there.

"How long have you been there for?" Asked Aragorn sheepishly.  
"Long enough," was Legolas's amused answer, he jumped down and scooped up some plants, "I wondered what was taking so long, then I realised the hobbits were with you, is this one of the things that the hobbits ca-"   
"Just add it to the list," interrupted Aragorn exasperatedly.  
The elven prince simply smirked.


	5. Hide and Seek is banned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hobbits play Hide and seek, Legolas joins them.  
> Guards panic, Aragorn panics, Legolas panics and the hobbits have no idea what's really going on.
> 
> By LowFlyingOctopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, really grateful to everyone who has taken time to read this, (hopefully) see you next time!  
> This hasn't been beta-ed, if there's any mistakes they are mine and will be fixed later on
> 
> -LowFlyingOctopus

"One, two, three," the three remaining hobbits scattered in all directions. "Four, five, six," Frodo counted.  
"What are you doing?" Came a voice, Frodo turned and saw Legolas, who stood there with a puzzled and bemused expression in his face.

"Playing hide and seek," answered Frodo, "would you like to join us?" Legolas -still with a bemused expression - consented, before going to hide as Merry, Pippin and Sam had.

"Seven, eight, nine," Frodo continued counting; "ten!" He shouted, darting along the corridor to find the elven prince and the three hidden hobbits. 

Meanwhile in a dark cupboard hidden somewhere in the castle three hobbits were arguing.  
"I don't think this is a very good hiding place," Said Sam, looking at the stored bottles and boxes of things, "we might break something." 

"You mean WE might," huffed Merry, with a glance at Pippin, "I think you're wrong, that is I won't break anything," he said, "but Pip might."  
"Merry!" Shouted Pippin, "that's not true!" This was accompanied by an indignant glare as Pippin whipped round; but as he did he knocked something off a shelf, CRASH! It smashed on the floor.  
"Told you," said Merry smugly.

"Who goes there?!!" Came a shout from outside the room, as the door burst open and two palace guards stood in the entrance.  
As they opened the door the hobbits slipped out quickly, between the guards legs.  
"Split up!" shouted Merry, "find somewhere to wait for Frodo!"

The guards, horrified, went to report to the king.

"My liege?" Asked one, knocking on his door. He waited for the reply of "enter!" before opening it.

"Yes?" Asked Aragorn looking up at the guards from his papers.  
"My liege," the first guard repeated, "we were patrolling the castle on the second level and as we reached the West wing heard a crash in the cupboard, so - thinking that a servant has dropped something - we went to help."

"However," the other guard cut in, "there were three little men in there, all squabbling together; when they saw us they ran off before we could question them, as they ran one shouted "hide and wait for Frodo! Sire," he said, "we fear for the hobbits."

"As well you should," agreed Aragorn, with a worried expression; "Send four guards to watch over the hobbits and send the rest of the guards to search the castle; warn all the staff to look out for anyone they do not recognise."

"Sire!" The guards saluted and did as he bid.

Meanwhile Frodo was looking for his cousins, Legolas and Sam when he heard a warning bell ring, "I wonder what all that's about?" He pondered.  
He soon found out as he reached a group of four guards headed for his chambers.

"Frodo!" One of them called to him, a friendly captain named Magor, whom the hobbits had befriended.  
"You need to come back to your rooms," Magor said, "there is an assassin targeting you."  
"An assassin!" Frodo gaped, "Merry, Sam, Pippin!" He cried, "I don't know where they are!" 

"Don't worry," said Magor with a concerned expression, "there are guards looking for them and the assassins, they will be safe."  
Frodo nodded, still looking anxious as he followed the guards to the hobbits' quarters.

Meanwhile Pippin and Merry were searching for a new hiding place.  
"This is all your fault you know Pip," said Merry.  
"No it isn't!" Answered Pippin indignantly.  
"Yes it is," said Merry, "the point being, if you hadn't gotten wound up and smashed the jar, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yes Merry, but it was your fault for getting me wound up in the first place!" Complained Pippin.  
Suddenly the hobbits froze, footsteps! They darted into a hidden corner, hushing themselves quickly.

They breathed out as the person rushed past, "is it just me or is everyone in a hurry?" Puzzled Pippin.  
"That'll be why," said Merry, hearing the warning bell, "come on! Back to hiding."  
The hobbits found a new hiding place in the laundry room.

During this time Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, searched for a hiding place; he walked along corridors and halls and then remembered a good spot he'd seen the other day by the conference hall.  
As he made for it he bumped into Aragorn and a patrol of guards.  
"Aragorn what-"

"No time!" Aragorn cut in, "there's an assassin, three actually, the hobbits are in danger."  
Legolas followed the patrol along the corridor, "I have seen Frodo, he is close to their rooms," he said, referring to the hobbits' shared quarters, " the other hobbits I have not seen, they are playing hide and seek."

"And I suppose you joined them on this noble past-time?" Questioned Aragorn, raising an eyebrow at his friend.  
Legolas flushed, "possibly," he admitted, causing the king to laugh.  
They hurried on their way to find the assassins.

During this time Sam had heard the alarm bell and decided to check on Frodo, he went off heading to the hobbits' chambers.

As he reached the rooms he heard voices inside, "that's odd," he puzzled, recognising the voices of the guards, "what are they doing here?"

He pushed the door open to find Frodo and four guards sitting and talking together, Magor was with them; he realised.

"You're alright then," he said to Frodo, relieved.  
"Yes thank you Sam," replied Frodo, smiling. "Though we have to stay here, apparently there are assassins in the citadel."   
"Assassins!" Exclaimed Sam, "I wondered what the warning bell was for."

"Have you seen Pippin or Merry?" Asked Magor.  
"No, I haven't," answered Sam, worried; "we split up."  
The guards exchanged concerned glances.

Meanwhile Aragorn and Legolas hunted desperately for the 'assassins', with the assistance of twelve palace guards.

"I can see no sign of any break-ins," he said to Legolas. "It may be an inside job," answered his friend.  
"Hmm, you may be right," said Aragorn. "still I hope it is not."  
Legolas agreed.

They called also to Gimli as they passed his chambers, and soon he and Legolas were making bets on who would find someone first.  
"I will."  
"No, I will."  
"Ssshh," said Aragorn suddenly, as he stopped; "there's someone coming."  
A young guard came running up, "a patrol believes to have found them!" He gasped, "they await your orders sire!"

"Hurry!" Called Aragorn to the other guards, though they were already behind him; "show me where," he said to the guard, who nodded and darted off again, this time with a patrol, his king, an elf and a dwarf in tow.

Soon they reached where the patrol believed them to be, the laundry room.  
Sounds of shouts and bangs and smashed came from inside, "I do believe these are the worst assassins I have ever encountered," commented Legolas; Gimli harrumphed in amusement. "I've never met any so noisy," he agreed.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and opened the door, before standing amazed at the chaos in front of him; in the middle of it were Merry and Pippin who were engaged in what seemed to be an arguement/how-many-things-can-you-throw-at-your-cousin- competition.

"It's your fault!" Said Merry.  
"No it isn't!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"Are you telling me," interrupted Aragorn, "that all of this was caused by one little game of hide and seek?"  
"Ermm..." Started the hobbits.  
"I thought as much," he sighed, glancing at the mess; come on, help me tidy this up."

Much to the guards suprise, the king went down on his hands and knees and started to tidy up, the hobbits quickly joined in, then so did Legolas and Gimli; the guards, feeling awkward, joined in and it was finished quickly.

After the tidying had been done and the all clear sounded the hobbits, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn went the hobbits' quarters.  
As they, exhausted, sat down on some of the chairs they were joined by Frodo and Sam; when the all clear had sounded the guards had left and the hobbits had been making supper.

"Would you like some, Strider?" Asked Sam.  
Aragorn gratefully took the hot food, as Frodo and Sam - helped by Merry and Pippin - handed out bowls of food.

After eating Aragorn stood up, "I must take my leave of you," he said smiling at his friends, "I must explain all the confusion to the court and apologize for the chaos it caused."  
"We should apologize," said Frodo, "we did not know that playing hide and seek would cause such mess."

"That is kind my friends but no," said Aragorn, "I will tell them it was a mistake and they will understand, but please no more hide and seek, you may overexite the elf." He grinned at Legolas and left, leaving laughter behind him.  
"I have none of the senses of elves," said Gimli, "but I can sense a story here!"  
"There is not much to tell-" began Legolas.  
"We shall tell it to you, Gimli!" Smiled Frodo, much to Legolas's chagrin.  
His protests went unheard as the hobbits began their tale and by the end of it Gimli's laughs could be heard all over Gondor, though he kept an eye out for sneak attacks by Legolas for a while after.


End file.
